Britt
by SingingSongbird
Summary: Fic based completely off of the song Kim by Eminem. Dark Brittana fic. No rape. Warning for the sensitive. Language and violence.


**Bro, don't even ask me what happened. I was just listening to the song and I had to... But hey, it could be worse? I was also thinking on A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold or Anabelle by Alesana.. So yeah it coulde be worse. Hell, I might even make those too. Let's get some dark Brittana all up in this bitch. God love ya babies.**

**Based off Kim by Eminem, not me. Not at fucking all haha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana looms over her child's crib, gently leaning in to gaze down at the angel's soft features as she sleeps. She let her hand reach out and soothe over the baby's soft head. A small smile dimly lit her face as she feels the familiar small blonde locks growing on her little girl's head. She is the most beautiful baby girl she has ever seen. There is not a second she would regret being by Brittany's side as she delivered the most precious baby into this corrupt world.<p>

"Aww, look at mommy's baby girl. That's mommy's baby. Little sleepy head," Santana murmurs, talking to herself more than the blonde standing behind her.

A few memories swim through Santana's mind as she gazes down to the child. Brittany watches with careful blue eyes as something changes within Santana. Something that's beginning to really scare her, as if she weren't scared enough. Her body trembles as she witnesses the petite girl, her wife, tend to their child as if nothing in the world was wrong. And right now, everything is wrong.

"Yesterday I changed your diaper, wiped you, and powdered you. How did you get so big? Can't believe it, now you're two," Santana darkly chuckles, whispering to herself. "Baby, you're so precious. Mommy's so proud of you..."

When Santana completely leaned in to kiss the baby's temple, that's when Brittany bolted. She wrapped her trembling hands around her wife's tan arms as if to restrict her from their baby. It took less than a second for Santana to whip around at Brittany, her coal eyes never seeming so lethal and full of hate before.

"_Sit down bitch! You move again I'll beat the shit outta you!"_ Santana bellows, throwing her hands to rip into Brittany's bare shoulders as she shoves her to the floor.

"Okay," Brittany sobs, falling roughly to the hard wood floor.

"Don't make me wake this baby! She don't need to see what I'm bout to do!" The raging Latina continues, pointing her index finger towards the crib that remains silent.

Brittany couldn't respond; she could hardly do anything. All the blonde is capable of is sobbing uncontrollably and shaking her head as if this all isn't happening and she'll wake up from a horrible nightmare. The blonde's tears only encourages Santana.

"Quit crying, bitch! Why you always make me shout at you?" Santana shouts, tears beginning to form in her own dark eyes though her voice never lowers. "How could you? Just leave me and love _him _out the blue!"

Brittany only shakes her head, her eyes shut so tightly she can see stars behind her head. She soon became dizzy and a bit nauseous. Santana's face twists into a sickly mocking smile for a second.

"Aww, what's the matter, Britt?" She asks before her face contorts into hatred again. "_AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?"_

Brittany let's out a cry but Santana only proceeds on to kneel at her wife's side and grab a fistful of her blonde locks. She lifts her to her feet painfully and begins to tugs her out of the room and into the small living room.

"Too bad, bitch! You're gonna finally hear me out this time!" Santana growls, earning gasps from Brittany as she tried to breathe with her head getting tugged back harshly. "At first I'm like, iaght you wanna throw me out, that's fine- but not for him to take my place! Are you outcha mind?"

Santana shoves Brittany to the carpeted floor now and storms over to the television.

"This couch," Santana roars, pointing at the grey couch before throwing her hands behind the large television to thrash it to the floor. Sparks flew everywhere for a moment before the television just lays there. "This TV! This whole house is mine! How could you let him sleep in _our _bed!"

Santana glares at Brittany, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Brittany felt like hell for cheating on Santana now and accepts everything coming to her. She knows this is the end; it's inevitable at this point. The worse thing you can do to Santana is cheat on her. Especially with a man.

Santana storms over to Brittany and straddles her, grounding her body roughly against the weakening blonde. She grabs her wrists with a twisting grip and pins them above her head with great force.

"Look at- Britt! Look at your wife now!" Santana yells a breath away from Brittany's face, forcing the blonde's attention on her.

"_NO!_" Brittany shrieks.

_"I SAID LOOK AT HER! _She ain't so hot now, is she? Little punk!"

"Why are you doing this?" Brittany sobs desperately.

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

"You're drunk!" Brittany cried, voice breaking multiple times. "You're never gonna get away with this!"

"You think I give a _fuck?" _Santana spits out, tugging Brittany to her feet by her hair again. "C'mon, we're going for a ride, bitch."

_"NO!" _Brittany croaks out, her body being tugged by Santana outside and into the car.

"Sit up front," Santana growls, pushing Brittany into the passenger seat.

"We can't just leave Hailey alone, what if she wakes up?" Brittany cries, trying to persuade Santana weakly.

"We'll be right back! Well- I will," Santana murmurs offhandedly. "You'll be in the trunk..."

_So long,_

_Bitch you did me so wrong,_

_I don't want to go on,_

_Living in this world without you_

_** Santana watches Brittany drop to her knee before revealing a diamond ring to her love.** _

_So long,_

_Bitch you did me so wrong,_

_I don't want to go on,_

_Living in this world without you_

They were in the middle of absolutely nowhere now, parking off to the side of some muddy road. Santana breathes heavily, panting for breath as she wipes her tears away with the rough palm of her hand.

"You really fucked me, Britt," she growls, gripping the wheel again with her knuckles turning white. "You really did a number on me. Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me..."

Brittany continues to sniffle and cover here eyes, still shaking her head slowly with tousled blonde locks. Santana spun in her seat to face Brittany suddenly and reached out to hold her two hands. Brittany kept her head turned towards anywhere but Santana as the Latina held her hands so gently it actually burned.

"But we were kids then, Britt! I was only eighteen,"Santana's voice cracked as she tried to get across to the blonde who paid her no attention. "That was years ago! I thought we wiped the slate clean! That's _fucked _up! I just-"

"I love you," Brittany cries weakly, body shaking again.

Something began to break within Santana's brain and she didn't know what was real or fake anymore. All she knows is that Brittany is right here, in front of her, as beautiful as ever- and she betrayed her.

"Oh God, my brain is racing," Santana hisses, banging her forehead against the hard leather wheel.

"I love you," Brittany whispers in a broken voice, switching stations on the radio and passing the song _Songbird._

Santana snapped then.

"What are you doing? Change the station! I hate this song!" Santana roars, slapping Brittany's pale hand harshly away. "Does this look like a big joke?"

"No!"

"There's a four year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat in your living room!" The Latina continues, referring the the son of the man Brittany betrayed her with.

The blonde sobs as Santana's once gentle grip begins to draw blood from her wrists.

"Haha! What? You think I'm kidding you?" Santana stopped, suddenly she began to cry as her grip went extremely loose. "You loved him, didn't you..."

"No!"

"Bullshit, you bitch! Don't fucking lie to me!" A large truck drove by honking at them, causing Santana to lean out her door. "What the fucks this guy's problem on the side of me? Fuck you, asshole! Yeah, bite me!"

She slammed her door shut with heavy arms. Her whole body began to feel numb. She hardly knew what's going on anymore.

"Britt- _Britt! _Why don't you like me?" She asks the blonde before crying hysterically again. "You think I'm ugly, don't you?"

"It's not-!"

"_No _you think I'm ugly!" Santana cries, suddenly feeling Brittany warm hands cupping her cheeks.

She looks up to see deep blue eyes glossy and beautiful with tears getting closer to her.

"Baby-" Brittany weakly tries.

Santana registers everything in her head and shoves Brittany back into her seat.

"Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me! I hate you!" Santana's voice cracks at the last sentence, her voice begins to weaken. "I hate you. I swear to God I hate you."

Brittany curls up into herself on the seat and whimpers over and over again. Santana finds herself sobbing just as bad. Neither of the girls have ever told each other that they hated one another, ever.

"Oh my God. I love you," Santana cries, grabbing Brittany arms in attempt to embrace her before thinking better. "How the fuck could you do this to me?"

"I'm so-rry!"

"How the fuck could you do this to me!"

_So long,_

_Bitch you did me so wrong,_

_I don't want to go on,_

_Living in this world without you,_

**_ Santana gradually wakes up on top of Brittany, white satin sheets tangled softly around them. Everything is so warm; so comfortable. The Latina let's her body sink in Brittany's more as she brings her lips to the blonde's neck, delicately kissing along her collar bone to wake her. The blonde sturrs slightly under her, opening those gorgeous blue eyes Santana can never get enough of._**

**_ "Wake up, beautiful. I love you."_**

_So long,_

_Bitch you did me so wrong,_

_I don't want to go on,_

_Living in this world without you,_

"C'mon, get out," Santana mumbles, tugging at Brittany's hand from outside.

"I can't! I'm scared!" The blonde whimpers, shaking.

Santana pauses for a moment before her eyes and nose flare. She twists her fist into Brittany's hair for the hundredth time tonight and swings her out.

"I said get out!" She demands, eyes blacker than the darkest night.

"Let go of my hair! Please don't do this, baby! Please, I love you. Look, we can take Hailey and leave-"

Santana pauses for a second again, actually listening to Brittany this time. God, Brittany is too damn dumb.

"Fuck you! You did this to us! You did it! It's your fault!" Santana yells, stopping for a moment. "Oh my God I'm cracking up. Get a grip, Lopez!"

Santana just breathes for some time. She paces around in front of Brittany before stopping in front of her. Holding her hands, she lets her thumb play around with Brittany's wedding ring. The diamond glimmers in the night, mocking Santana by drawing out to her what Brittany has broken: the sanctity of their marriage. But God, Brittany is so beautiful...

"Hey, remember the time we went to Finn's party? And you were like so drunk you threw up all over Artie?" Came Santana's soft voice. "That was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes..."

"That was funny, _wasn't it!"_

"Yes!"

Santana threw Brittany's hands away from hers and brought her fists up to her temple.

"See it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your _husband _have a fight, one of you tried to grab a knife and during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced!" Santana continues as Brittany sobs. "And while this is going on, his son just woke up and he walks in. She panics. And he gets his throat cut. So now their both dead. And you slash your own throat, so now it's double homicide and suicide- with no note!"

Brittany doesn't know what to do anymore. She wants to run. She needs to run. There is nowhere to go, though. Her home was Santana and Hailey. She lost all that now. There is nowhere to go. All she can do is sob.

"I should've known better, when you started acting weird. We could've-"

Brittany bolted away. Biggest mistake of her life.

"Hey! Where you going? Get back here!" Santana bellows, striking through the woods and tall grass. "You can't run from me, Britt! It's just us, nobody else! You're only making this harder on yourself!"

She gets Brittany then. The blonde is laying on the floor, Santana hovering over her possessively. Everything is happening really fast. The world begins spinning.

"Haha! Gotcha!"

"Ahh! No!"

Santana howls with laughter.

"Ha! Go ahead- yell! Here, I'll scream with you," Santana mocks. "AH SOMEBODY HELP! Don't you get it, bitch? No one can hear you!"

Santana felt the knife in her pocket. She wasn't even thinking anymore. Everything just... happened.

"Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you!" Stab, stab, stab, right into the stomach that held their daughter two years before. "You were supposed to love me! Now bleed bitch bleed! Bleed bitch bleed! BLEED!"

_So long,_

_Bitch you did me so wrong,_

_I don't want to go on,_

_Living in this world without you_

**_ Brittany gently holds Hailey in her arms as she lays on the hospital bed in joyous tears. Santana walks over to her shaking from head to toe. The blonde turns to face the Latina with a beautiful smile. Santana's breathing heavily as her body feels numb. _**

**_ "Come here," Brittany murmurs, nodding her head towards new born Hailey._**

**_ Santana takes one last step before weakly reaching out to hold the baby's arm. Tears pour down her cheeks and she doesn't even hold them back. Brittany watches her with warm eyes._**

**_ "Brittany, she's beautiful..." Santana whispers before turning to her wife. "You're beautiful. I love you- so much. Oh God, Britt."_**

_So long,_

_Bitch you did me so wrong,_

_I don't want to go on,_

_Living in this world without you  
><em>

Santana holds Brittany's body in her trembling arms as she walks over to the car. Both bodies are drenched in blood and tears as Santana lets Brittany's body roll off her arms and into the trunk. She reached out a shaking hand to brush some blonde strands out of Brittany's face.

"You're so beautiful..."

She leans down to kiss her dead wife's temple for the last time.


End file.
